Typically, an electrical or communication device is installed in a building using a mounting bracket. The communication device is fastened to the mounting bracket, and in turn, the mounting bracket is fastened to framing (e.g., a wall stud). In some circumstances, junction boxes are used to house and protect electrical and communication devices, such as electrical outlets, electrical switches, associated electrical wiring, communication terminals (e.g., terminals for fiber optics), and associated communication cables (e.g., optical fiber cables). The junction box is secured to the mounting bracket, so that, in turn, the electrical or communication device is secured to the mounting bracket.